Yue Hikari
History He was born after the Kamen civil War ended, and master Eubulon rewrote the snake deck for use by Yue, he fights on Eubulon's side as he is on a quest to contract the other 12(minus Eubulon's) decks so that they may prevent another war, but a new evil force obtained 6 of the 13 decks and is on a quest to make 6 dark riders as He is trying to start a new Civil War between the Kamen Riders. The evil force uses the Goldphoenix deck along side his Dark Riders, what will this mean in the end? Background This is the new leader of the Kamen Riders, he is good friends with Kamen Rider - Drago and is recruiting more riders, using the remaining 4 advent decks that weren't stolen by Kamen Rider Phoenix. Personality Yue is a calm collected leader and a dear friend. But when he's in battle he's a master strategist and uses the Snake Advent deck to the best of his abilities. Yue's relationship with Venosnaker is one of respect and honor, If Yue breaks either of those things, Venosnaker has vowed to Take him and Vent him Itself. Kamen Rider - Cobra Advent Beast Yue's Advent Beast is Venosnaker, and he deals with speed and poison; This is one nasty snake to battle, and when coupled with Yue's Mental Prowess they make a formidable Team to battle against. Advent Deck Cards *'Veno Visor': The Veno Visor is Strike's card reader (scepter); This isn't a card, its the item he uses to activate his Advent Cards. **'Sword Vent': (3,000 Attack Points) Summons Veno Saber. **'Final Vent': (6,000 Attack Points) Venosnaker (Advent Beast) is summoned, Strike jumps back towards Venosnaker, Venosnaker spits it's venomous acid and projects him toward him opponent, then Strike does a series of kicking. **'Venosnaker' (Attack Vent): (5,000 Attack Points) Summons Venosnaker. Venosnaker comes up behind Strike's opponent and spits it's venomous acid. **'Survive Mode': Upgrades Cobra to Survive Mode. Cobra holds out his Survive Mode Card - The Card activates, wind flows swiftly around Cobra, an energy field is generated, the Veno Visor upgrades to Veno Visor Zwei, Veno Visor becomes a larger Staff but retains the look of its original form, Cobra inserts the Survive Mode Card and Veno Visor Zwei activates, and his armor changes form. Venosnaker upgrades to Kuroi-Snaker.-delete Cobra's Advent Cards Kamen Rider - Diabolic Advent Beast Yue's Advent Beast is now Diablo and is a fierce dragon, previously owned by AdventMaster Chase, this advent Deck has the same cards he had as Cobra but a few new ones. Advent Cards *'Release Vent': This releases the full power of his advent beast and unlocks the Advent-X cards. *'Meido Mode': This is his Survive mode, he fuses with Diablo and dons new dragon armor. **'Final Vent-Meido': He rushes at his opponent and then creates a large sphere of dark energy, that send you to the underworld instead of the advent Void. *'Restrain Vent': This reseals the limiter on the Diablo deck so it doesnt kill Yue. *'Advent-X Cards': These are the cards of the Advent Masters, they are more powerful than regular advent cards but are relatively the same, except the "Visor" says Vent-X instead of the regular call. Category:Riders Category:Kamen Rider Another Path